Max Possible
by dudimon1
Summary: a KP fanfic. This is the story of Max possible, an adopted cyborg from a mysterious scientist. Find out the adventures of Max, Kim and Ron as they fight evil ahead


Ummm…. Hi people, this may seems a bit weird but I am gonna write a Kim Possible Fanfic out of bordom. Soooo….. There will be romance, friendship, horror (maybe not that last one) and Drama (so not the drama) Enjoy people or I will scream like tuna on chocolate bars

Dude, what is with that last comment?

Um…. Never be normal?...

THAT'S MY LINE!

(Ron goes MMP on me)

I don't own KP and I certainly don't own anything but a computer. EEEEEEPPPPPP!

Prologue

Setting: a destroyed lab

The area surrounding me is pathetic. Glass bottle broken, chemical's spilled, dead bodies that I don't care less. It is great to be free. Muahahahahaha!

Just then, my ex-boss whom I thought was dead shouted at me "Why did you betray us Max? We created you to be the ultimate weapon. You will be the strongest being in the universe! Why did you disobey us when we created you?"

"It is because I am forced to do things out of my will that I decided to free myself" I said as I grabbed a remote control that says self-destruct.

"Good bye." I said as my pressed the button. Everything went into darkness.

"Max wake up. Class is over." a voice said

I woke up from my desk in the middle of school. Mr Barkin was staring at me when I saw him.

"Possibles, Stoppable, you are dismissed from class." He said with a grunt.

"Boo Yah!" Ron shouted as he jumped out of his sit to hi-five Rufus

"But I am keeping my eye on you Stoppable." Mr Barkin said

Setting:Canteen

"You know Max, you have to stop sleeping in class. Mr Barkin will put you in detention." Kim said

"I know, but for some reasons, my body shuts down more often that before and it seems like the dreams are telling me something." I said as I was holding a tray of mystery meat "And when will they change the menu?"

"I know man; mystery meat makes my taste bugs go weird." Ron said as he sticks out his tongue Rufus did it too

"Yuck" they both said

Beep Beep

"Wade, what is the stich." Kim said as she pulled out her Kimmunicator

"There is a bank robbery at Upperton. I sent you a ride out side." Wade said as he showed us a map

"Thanks Wade." Kim said. "Let's go guys"

We grabbed our mission outfit and went onto our ride

Huh? You people said you don't know me? I am Max Ultimos Possible. I had amnesia and was adopted by the Possibles many years ago.

Huh? You want to know what happened? Well, sit down, it will be a long story

Setting: Middleton beach few years ago

Kim POV

"Yay! We are at the beach Ron. How exciting is that." I said while running around the sand

"Well…. If you don't have bloodthirsty sharks, jellyfishes and dolphins at the water, I could be fine with that." Ron said sheepishly while shivering with fear.

"Don't be such a crybaby. Come into the water." I said as I splashed water to Ron

"Oh…. You're so going down" Ron said as he jumped into the water. Just then, I saw a body at the horizon

"Kim, don't go. The water is dangerous at this time of the evening." Ron said

I didn't listen. I swam towards the body only to be encounter with a shark. The shark was going to eat the boy.

Just then, the boy woke up and smashed the shark's jaws and then grabbed its tail and threw it to the horizon.

"You ok?" the boy asked. He had brown hair and black eyes. His height is around my height.

"Yeah, sure." I said. Then, he fainted

I grabbed his body and then swam towards the shore

"KP, are you alright?" Ron asked as he grabbed me a towel

"No big, he helped me." I said as I pointed at the boy

Then, I heard a grunt. The boy just woke up

"Hey, are you ok. You passed out after fending off a shark." I asked.

"No big, it's what I do all the time. Wait… why did I said that?" he said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I don't remember anything but my name." he said as he started panicking. "What do I do? WHAT DO I DO!" he started running rounds in circles.

"Calm down. My father is a scientist; he can help find your family." I said, trying to calm him down

"Yeah, you are right. My name is Max; Max Ultimos." He said

"Ultimos, dude, that sounds like a name from a game." Ron said

"Don't bother him, he is like that. I am Kim; Kim Possible; he is Ron Stoppable" I introduced us to him

"It is nice to meet you guys." He said with a smile. "Now let's go meet your father."

We then went to my house and introduced him to my family.

"hello Max, I am Dr James timothy Possible. How can I help you?" my dad said

"Well, my memory bank in my computer system in my head is all wiped out." He said

"Memory bank?" I asked

"yeah… Why did I say that. I must be a technician." He said with a glee

"well, I could go onto the computer and search for your name." dad said as he went onto the computer

Just then, Max came up and touched the computer. Suddenly, the computer is going haywire

"Project Indigo, copied, Project Troy Star, copied, Project Andin, copied" he started mumbling some weird stuff.

"Wait, stop! Don't touched the computer." Dad shouted as he tried to grab his hand away from the computer. Then, for some apparent reason, his arm tore off. Blood was oozing over the floor. Then, for some reason, the hand was making machine gear sounds.

"Oh my god! He is a robot!" Ron shouted

"Correctin, I am a cyborg. I am Max Ultimos #291. I was created by a group of mad genius scientist in their quest for world domination. I am a supercomputer that has to constantly update by copying all data in the world." Max said with a robot voice

"Creepy." We all said

"Copied all data successfully, all data has been saved." Max said "Initiate arm self-repair sequence." Max said as wires from his torn arm came out and reattach to his shoulder. Then, he fainted

Later that night

"It looks like he is a cyborg alright. He has human DNA and technology in his body. And it looks like his muscles are on superhuman levels. He could probably smash through metal. He is like a living tank." Dad said as he scans him

"Well, what do we do?" I asked

"Well, it is best that he doesn't get known by people. We should keep him into hiding at our house. Who knows what will happen if he is fallen to the wrong hands." Dad said

"Mr Dr P, you do realize that HE IS A LIVING CYBORG THAT STEALS DATA AND COULD PROBABLY RIP US ALL APART!" Ron panicked

"Which is why that he should be hiding with us. I will contact the space station to try and remove the technology within him without killing him." Dad said

Just then, Max woke up.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember anything? I asked

"No. Everything blank out. Why are you building rocket fuel with orange juice?" Max said

"How do you know project Indigo?" dad asked "It is top secret!"

"Don't know? The information popped out in my head. You should use lemon juice, it works better." Max said

"Sorry to break up with the geek fest, but dad says you should live with us from now on" I said

"You mean, you are adopting me?" He said, wide eye

Me and dad nodded

"Ok…. Why not." Max said

Present time

"Max, stop daydreaming!" Kim, my step sister said "We got to stop those thieves"

"Coming." I said. The thieves were driving away in their car

"They are getting away." Ron whined

"So not the drama." I said "Be back in 1 minute"

I then ran hypersonic speed in front of the car and grabbed the car

"Who…. who are you?" thief #1 said

"I am Max Ultimos Possible, the boy can do anything." I said with a smirk and grabbed them out of the car

Half an hour later

"Thanks mr and ms possible for saving the day" the police officer said

"No big, so not the drama." I said

"Well guys, it is time to hit Bueno Nachos. Meals on me." Ron said

"If you can afford it." I said

The end


End file.
